The Day After
by Red Witch
Summary: After the disaster at the soccer game, Lance plots on how to get Kitty to like him while the rest of the Brotherhood plots revenge.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I am not the owner of the X-men or the Brotherhood. Just a woman of mystery who has very strange thoughts running through her mind. This story takes place literally after the events in "Growing Pains." A few hours after to be exact.**

**The Day After**

It was nearly midnight when the Brotherhood finally staggered home after their disastrous debacle at the soccer game. They were all soaking wet and exhausted after their battle with the X-Men. One by one they went into the house.

"Well that was fun," Todd said sarcastically. He shook his body to get rid of the water. For once, no one complained about the smell. They were all too depressed. Well, most of them anyway.

"She likes me," Lance sighed with a dreamy look in his eye.

This statement was met with groans and a barrage of pillows and curses from the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Lance you are an idiot!" Pietro snapped.

"Knock it of man!" Fred growled.

"Have you got rocks in your head?" Todd shouted.

"Let's show off our powers, he says," Pietro mocked. "What can happen? He says! Lance, you are a loser!"

Lance stood there, completely oblivious to his friend's comments. "Tonight was so cool!" He shouted happily and began doing a victory dance.

The Brotherhood looked at their leader in shock. "Okay, am I mistaken but did we or did we not just get our butts kicked by the X-Nerds, **again?**" Todd asked. 

"We did Toad," Pietro told him. "Lance, we got our proverbial butts kicked and you're dancing around like we beat them or something."

"So?" Lance shrugged.

"SO?" Pietro shouted totally stunned. "WE LOST! SUMMERS AND HIS TEAM OF GOODY-GOODS TRASHED US TOTALLY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SO?'"

"Yeah! Summers beat you good!" Todd said. "Aren't you even a little upset?"

"It was worth it," Lance sighed as he flopped down in a chair. "When I woke up I was in the arms of an angel."

Another chorus of frustrated groans filled the room. Followed by another barrage of pillows and curses.

"Not this again!"

"Aw man, I can't take this anymore!"

"You have got rocks in your head!"

"Guys I'm telling you it was love in her eyes!" Lance went on. "She was terrified that she had lost me!"

"No, more like she was terrified the cops were gonna bust her and her friends for a murder rap!" Pietro said.

"He must have been hit harder than we thought," Todd shook his head.

"But she held me," Lance sighed. "I saw her hold me in her arms and she looked at me like she was worried!"

"Oh she was worried all right," Todd said. "She was worried that she had to bury the body!"

"I don't care what you say! She does care about me!" Lance happily sighed, ignoring Todd. 

"Okay, it's official. Lance is no longer the sensible one in the group," Todd groaned. 

"I just have to show her how sorry I really am and she'll forgive me!" Lance explained.

"Oh sure," Todd drawled. "How about sending her a card? 'Dear Kitty, I'm sorry I trashed the school and nearly got us all killed.' Yeah that will work. I'm sure Hallmark has a section for that. Why don't you get her some flowers while you're at it?"

"That's it!" Lance pounded his fist into his palm. "I'll get her flowers! Lots and lots of flowers! I'll give her so many flowers that she'll realize how sorry I am!"

"Lance, something tells me that flowers aren't going to cut it," Pietro told him.

"You're right! I gotta get some chocolates too!" Lance jumped up and grabbed Pietro's shoulders. "Brilliant! Whoo Hooo!"

"Lance, we're really starting to get worried about you," Pietro told him.

"Yeah man, I mean at first this whole Kitty thing was funny, but now its really getting us scared," Fred said. "Really scared."

Lance was not listening. He was pacing back and forth. "Listen, we gotta lot of work to do! Toad! Get the phone book and look up where every florist in town is! Pietro, you zip around town and find some gardens to swipe flowers from! Freddy! Where's the best candy store in town?"

The boys looked at each other for a full minute in disbelief. "I'm goin' to bed," Todd said and hopped upstairs.

"Yeah it's getting kinda late, Lance," Pietro said. "Maybe tomorrow we can do something."

"No! It will be too late! I gotta get the flowers and chocolates now!" Lance cried. "The back yard! There's bound to be some flowers out there!" 

Pietro and Fred watched Lance race outside. Fred went to the window. "Lance is picking flowers on his hands and knees," he informed Pietro. "Shouldn't we do something?" 

"Yes, go to sleep. He can stay out there all night if he wants for all I care!"

The next morning three of the Brotherhood was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cold cereal again for the fifth time in a row. 

"So what happened to lover-boy?" Todd asked.

"Last I looked he was making daisy chains," Fred sighed. "Well one good thing about all this. At least I'll no longer be laughed at for my short attraction to Jean Grey. This tops me."

"I wouldn't say that," Pietro smiled. "It's still a close call."

"So where is he anyway?" Todd looked around.

"Back there," Fred pointed over his shoulder to the living room. The boys looked over to see Lance, still in his battle uniform, sound asleep on the couch surrounded by flowers.

Todd picked up a handful of cheerios and went into the living room. He stood over Lance. "You think we should let him sleep in?"

"Nah," Pietro got up with Fred from the table. "He'd kill us if we didn't wake him up in time to see his precious Kitty. Besides, I'm not about to give the X-Geeks any satisfaction for last night. If they think they can scare us away from school, they've in for a shock!"

"What's he doin'?" Fred asked. Lance was humming something in his sleep.

"Sounds like the Wedding March," Pietro sighed. "Toad, wake him up."

Todd shrugged and began tossing the cheerios one at a time onto Lance. He was still asleep with that goofy look. Pietro took some and tossed them as well. Lance was oblivious to them pelting dried cereal at him, happily lost in his little dream world. "Look Kitty, they're throwing rice," He murmured.

Fred rolled his eyes, took the cheerios and dumped the entire box on Lance's head. "Whaaaaaa……?!" Lance shouted as he woke up.

"And good morning to you," Pietro chirped.

"Oh no, what time is it? What? Did I over sleep?" Lance panicked.

"No you didn't, but we're gonna be late if you don't get your butt in gear!" Todd said. "Hop to it!"

"Yeah, yeah, right!" Lance nodded, gathering the flowers in his arms and running out the door. He came back in and looked at them. "What's a matter with you guys? C'mon, we're going to be late!"

"Uh Lance, don't you think it would be a good idea if you, y'know, changed?" Todd pointed.

"Huh?" Lance looked down at himself. "Oh yeah. Uh Pietro, could you do me a favor?"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I am going to ask you!"

"Yes I do. You want me to go to school and put all those flowers in Kitty Kat's locker. Well forget it!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"C'mon Pietro, be a pal."

"Don't listen to him Quickie!" Todd said.

"I'll help you get back at Daniels!" Lance said.

"I don't need your help to get Daniels."

"I'll owe you. Whatever you want!"

"Uh," Pietro hesitated.

"Come on man, you know I'm good for it! Don't let me down!"

"I don't know."

"Please? This is important to me! I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't!"

"Uh…."

"Pleeeeeessssee?"

"Aw man,"

"Come on. I'm desperate."

"Obviously."

"Pietro, you're the only one who can do it man! Come on!"

Pietro groaned. "Fine!" He took the flowers. "You owe me big time!"

"Thanks buddy! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Lance hugged him.

"Aw man, cut it out! You're squishing the flowers!" Pietro said. "Just get ready and take the terrible twosome over here to school!" He raced off. 

"Okay guys, just give me five minutes and we're off to school!" Lance raced upstairs to his room. "Gotta go to school! Yippee!"

Fred and Todd stared at him. "Oh he's gone," Todd sighed.

"Totally lost it," Fred shook his head.

"Hey Freddy, y'know maybe we should all keep an eye on him whenever possible so that he doesn't get into any kind of trouble or something."

"Good idea. We've already lost Magneto and Mystique. The last thing we need is to have another one of us go."

"He's already gone," Todd rolled his eyes as he heard singing from upstairs. 

At school most of the morning was relatively normal, well, as normal as you can get with serious damage to the school and a happy Lance wandering the hallways. The Brotherhood and X-Men exchanged glares all morning, but that was true of everyday of the week so really nothing much came out of it.

The buzz going around the school was that the hawk mascot had caused the damage. This relived the Brotherhood (the members that had a clear head.). Todd found it a bit ironic that the X-Men had chosen the stupid hawk mascot to take the blame. He hated it himself. In the first place, it seemed like the hawk was the mascot for every other school in the country. Secondly, well…he just didn't like it.

It was just before lunch and Todd had sneaked out of gym class. He really didn't want to play dodge ball with Kurt, Evan and any other X-Man in the class. He knew it was a risk, because without Mystique to cover for him, he could easily get into big trouble fast. However, if it was between detention for life and pain, he'd risk detention. Besides, he knew a few good hiding spots, and he hadn't been caught so far. A few more minutes and he could just go to lunch without incident and maybe coast the rest of the day in art and history classes.

He looked at his watch. He had timed it perfectly, one and a half minutes before the bell. He quickly popped out of the air duct and hopped to the floor. The bell rang and students started coming out of their rooms. _Perfect!_ Todd thought to himself. _Made it just in time! Uh oh…_He saw Jean, Kitty and Duncan rounding the corner. He hid out of sight behind the lockers. 

He watched Duncan smile and move away. _Good, he's heading in the opposite direction. Now maybe I can just sneak by those two goodie goods…_

"Like what the…?!"

Todd stifled a laugh as he say Kitty covered with flowers falling out of her locker. "Looks like Lance has been at it again," Jean sighed. 

"I can't believe this!" Kitty was annoyed as she brushed the flowers off of her. "Like does he really think flowers are going to make everything okay again?"

"Apparently," Todd snickered as he came into view.

"What do you want Toad?" Jean's voice was like ice.

"Hey! Hey!" Todd held up his hands, "Just passing by here. Happened to see the flower festival in your locker, Kitty Kat."

"Listen you slimly little…" Kitty began.

"Hey Kitty," Lance came into view. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? Hmmm let me think," She quipped sarcastically. "I was nearly killed last night along with hundreds of other innocent people, my school was totaled, my secret was nearly revealed, and I nearly became an outcast. Other than that I'm fine. Just peachy keen! How do you think I'm doing?"

"Look, I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand," Lance said. "It kinda got outta control,"

"You think?" Kitty snapped.

"Come on Kitty. Let's go," Jean started to move her away as the bell rung. "You have nothing to say to him."

"Hey, butt out Red," Lance blocked their escape. "I just wanna talk to Kitty for a minute."

"Why don't you butt out! Can't you see she doesn't want to have anything to do with you?" Jean told him.

"Then why don't you let her say that instead of telling her what to do!" Lance said hotly. "Besides Red, you're the last person to tell who anybody should be talking too."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Jean's voice was rising.

"Uh, guys I hate to break this up, but Kelly's coming!" Todd hissed.

"You read minds, you know exactly what I mean," Lance said. "You're a real piece of work Red. It's bad enough you lead Summers around by the nose, but to toss him aside for Duncan? I thought even you had better taste than that. Guess I was wrong."

"That's none of your business!"

"Hey, you wanna throw your life away on a guy like that, fine. Just don't drag Kitty into that crowd. I know their type. The only reason he likes you so much is 'cause he gets a kick out of shoving it into Summer's face! Once he gets what he wants he'll drop you like yesterday's news. Or if a better package comes along."

"Oh I'm outta here!" Todd hid out of sight when he knew Kelly wasn't looking. He was getting closer, but the other three weren't paying attention.

Lance continued. "I saw Duncan's face when he found out last night. What do you think is gonna happen when he figures it out for real? It's gonna happen sooner or later if you keep hanging around with him. I don't know what you see in him anyway! Wake up! He's using you Red."

"Like you wouldn't use Kitty?"

"If that's what you think Red, then…"

"What's going on here?" Principal Kelly walked up to them. 

"Nothing," Lance said. "We were just talking."

"Well you should not be talking in the hallways!" Kelly sternly lectured them. "I've heard about you Alvers. Your last principal may have tolerated your attitude, but I won't. Is that clear?"

"Very clear," Lance's eyes narrowed. 

"As for you ladies," Kelly turned on Jean and Kitty. "I expect this kind of behavior from students like him. Not you! Especially you Miss Grey. I hardly think that this type of vagrancy is a quality to be found in our star soccer player! I expect better from you. If you can't follow the rules then perhaps you shouldn't be on the team in the first place."

"Um, like, we were just going Principal Kelly," Kitty pulled Jean's arm. "Come on Jean, Scott's saved us a seat."

They took off. Kelly then looked at Lance hard. "I'm going to be keeping an eye on you young man," He said. "That includes your little friends there as well." Lance said nothing but glared as Kelly strode away.

"Hmmm, being able to stick to walls and ceilings comes in handy," Todd hopped down from his hiding place. "Man, Kelly's on the warpath. I mean, I can understand him tearing into you…but Pryde and Miss Perfect? Weird. Hey, you don't think he remembers anything from last night do ya?"

"Nah. I mean, you really think Baldy would make a mistake like that?" 

"Good point."

"He's probably annoyed about the damage, that's all," Lance shrugged. "Still, we'd all better be careful."

"Let's go man," Todd motioned. "I'll bet Freddy will share some of his leftovers with us."

To their surprise, Fred was in a generous mood. He gave large amounts of his own lunch to Todd and Lance. Normally Pietro would have stolen Evan's lunch, but he decided it would be best to keep it cool, at least for today. So he bought his. 

They were all sitting at a table near a large tree away from the others. Lance stared at Kitty while the other boys were discussing matters of major importance.

"No way man," Fred said. "Wrestling is not fake!"

"Only in the Olympics, Freddy!" Pietro groaned. "Or in one of those minor league things. But professional wrestling is fake. F-A-K-E. Fake."

"Aw come on," Todd said. "Now you can't tell me that all those moves aren't real!"

"They're choreographed. Like a dance show," Pietro said. "I saw a special on it once. Okay, they are complicated stunts, and it's like a real sport and people occasionally get hurt but…"

"It is so a real sport!" Fred said. "I should know. I almost was one!"

"You Freddy?" Todd picked up. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah well, it didn't work out," Fred looked sheepish and played with his hands.

"What happened?" Todd asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Fred groaned.

"Hey!" Pietro said. "Look, there's some of those new kids we heard about!"

"Aw man it ain't fair!" Todd munched on an apple. "Look how many people those X-Jerks got! We're outnumbered! We gotta get us a couple of new guys in the group, it ain't fair!" 

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough with all those nerds running around," Pietro agreed. "We gotta come up with some kind of strategy man."

"What do you think Lance?" Fred asked. " Lance? Oh Lance?"

"Earth to Lance," Pietro punched him on the shoulder. "Come in Lance!"

"Ow! Watch it," Lance shoved back.

"Stop staring at Princess Pryde over there and think of something!" Pietro snapped.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"No kidding," Pietro told him. "Hey, listen Lance, you're supposed to be the leader here. The last thing we need is you spacing out over an X-Geek."

"Don't call her that!"

"That's what she is!" Pietro said.

"Uh oh, head's up," Todd said. "Geek alert."

Lance saw Kurt walking over to them. He didn't look happy. Lance started whistling the tune "Who Let The Dogs Out." The rest of the Brotherhood joined in.

"Listen Avalanche," Kurt told him, his voice filled with anger. "I'm gonna tell you this once. Stay away from Kitty!"

"Hey guys, look," Lance smirked. "It's a stray puppy. Aw, is the widdle blue puppy lost?"

"I'm warning you Alvers," Kurt snarled. "Leave Kitty alone!"

"Or what?" Lance cocked an eyebrow, amused. "You gonna spit a hairball on me?"

"Watch it you rockhead!" Kurt made a fist. 

"Bring it on Fuzz-Boy! You ain't fighting Toad now!"

"Hey!" Todd shouted. "That's it. I am not helping him!"

Both Lance and Kurt glared at each other. "Well what are you waiting for?" Lance smiled when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Go ahead. I'll even let you throw the first punch. You hit worse than a girl anyway, so it's not like you could really hurt me."

"Why you!" Kurt lunged for him. Lance managed to back away. He smiled when he saw his ploy was working. 

"Whoa, down boy, you should really watch your temper," Lance laughed. Kurt grabbed his shirt, but before his fist could come into contact with Lance's jaw he heard someone shout.

"What's going on here?" 

Kurt turned around and saw what Lance had seen. Mr. Hansen walked over. He did not look happy.

"Hey, we were just sitting here, minding our own business when Kurty here walks over and starts hassling us!" Pietro said.

"Is that true?" Mr. Hansen asked Kurt.

"I'm just telling him to back off!" Kurt said.

"Mr. Wagner I think you and I should have a little talk," Mr. Hansen led him away. The Brotherhood snickered. The X-Men glared.

"Bye, Bye Blueboy!" Todd laughed. "Hey this day's goin' better than I thought."

"Tolensky!"

"Aw man, I spoke to soon," Todd shrank in his seat when he saw the gym teacher approaching.

"Where were you mister? You skipping class again?" He loomed over him.

An idea hit Lance. "Wasn't his fault," he spoke up. "He got shoved in a locker and locked in."

"Again?" The teacher groaned. "Who did it this time?"

"Uh…I dunno…" Todd fidgeted, having no clue what to do.

"Who do you think did it?" Lance said as if he knew. He really couldn't decide who to blame. He decided the best way was to leave it to Mr. Pembroke's imagination.

"Matthews," he rolled his eyes. "That boy is beginning to have a serious attitude problem. First he blows off yesterday's practice and now this!"

"Look I don't want any trouble," Todd put up his hands. 

"Fine, I won't mention you. But you'd better learn to fight back kid," he left.

"Good job," Pietro complemented Lance.

"Thanks man," Todd said.

"No problem," Lance said. "We all gotta stick together now that Mystique's gone."

"That's just what we were talking about!" Pietro said.

"I thought you guys were talking about whether wrestling was real or fake?"

"That too."

"It is so real!" Fred began again.

"Is not!" Pietro retorted. 

"Is too." 

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Lance chuckled to himself. He looked over at Kitty's table. She looked angry and red in the face. Lance waved to her, she turned her back on him. He sighed to himself. _Just wait Kitty, I'll prove how much I care about you no matter what it takes,_ He thought to himself.

The next period Lance had gym with Freddy. Not to mention a certain ruby quartz glasses wearing mutant. They were playing basketball one on one. _Surprise surprise,_ Lance thought to himself as he saw who his opponent was. Neither said a word. They just glared at each other as they played.

Fred was happily throwing balls all around. He was an extra person, so the teacher, Mr. Pembroke, teamed him up with two other students. Two other unfortunate students who were behaving like moving targets rather than basketball players. 

"Dukes! How many times do I gotta tell you this ain't dodgeball!" Mr. Pembroke groaned.

"Sorry," Fred gave a friendly wave and a big smile. While the gym teacher was looking for his aspirin bottle, Fred noticed Jean who was playing with the girls on the other side of the gym. He bonked her on the head with a basketball when he was sure no one was looking.

"Ow!" She turned around and gave one of her patented glares at Fred. He merely made an innocent face and whistled. 

"I like basketball," he smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, the game between Scott and Lance was heating up. Scott was about to shoot a basket when Lance gave off a mild tremor that tripped him. It also sent basketballs flying everywhere. Most of the students and the gym teacher were too busy scurrying around dodging them to notice Scott and Lance glaring at each other.

"**Alvers!**" Scott said menacingly as Lance casually dribbled the basketball.

"What?" Lance looked innocently at him.

"Didn't you guys learn anything from last night?" Scott snarled.

"Not really," Lance smirked. "A lot of us have learning disorders and short attention spans so we really have a lot of trouble retaining things."

"I don't believe this!" They heard the gym teacher shout. "Second time in two days! We gotta get a geologist or something!"

"Or something," Scott said as he got up, still glaring at Lance.

"Okay, let's call it a day before the bleachers fall on us or something," Mr. Pembroke sighed. "I gotta send my resume out. This job's getting too stressful for me."

Soon Scott and Lance were alone in the gym. "Listen Alvers…" Scott began.

"Why don't you listen for a change," Lance told him. "Just because Mystique's gone don't think you X-Jerks can push us around. We may be down, but we're not out. Not by a long shot. You push us, we'll push back twice as hard. "Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it. Loud and clear," Scott began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way…" Lance said as he hurled a basketball at Scott. Scott turned around just in time for it to hit him in the shoulder. He was secretly pleased at the grunt of pain that came from him. "That was for last night." 

Soon it was the final period of the day. Art class. Lance sighed as he sat down. "I hate this class," He complained to his table partner. "I'm lousy at art."

"Au contraire," Pietro winked at him. He was wearing a painter's smock and a beret. "All you need to do is open up your soul and let it pour into your art."

"You are nuts you know that?"

"Come on buddy, art class is fun! Lighten up!" Pietro transformed his blank canvas into a colorful painting of flowers in a vase within seconds. "Hey, you're the one that's in love. You should have plenty of inspiration!"

"I guess," Lance sighed.

"Come on," Pietro smiled. "All the ladies love artists. Isn't that right Rogue?"

"Get away from me you demented albino freak," Rogue snapped. She and Evan were sitting at the table across from them. 

"Well aren't you little Miss Sunshine today," Pietro quipped.

"Man don't you ever quit?" Evan asked.

"Not really no."

"Watch it Pietro, or else we're gonna teach you another lesson like we did last night!" Evan snarled.

"Last night? I don't remember last night?" Pietro put on a quizzical face. "Gee, last night seems kinda like a blur to me. How about you Lance?"

"Nope. Sorry Pietro, my mind's a blank too," Lance smirked. "Isn't that strange?"

"Very strange, like someone wiped it," Pietro said.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face if you don't pipe down!" Rogue snarled.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge," Pietro smiled.

"That line is as lame as your fighting style," Evan said.

"Really? Is that so?" A mischievous grin spread across his face.

There was a blur. Lance stifled a laugh when he saw Pietro's handiwork. Both Rogue and Evan had mustaches and goatees painted on their faces. Pietro laughed even when he dodged Rogue throwing a small cup of paint at him. 

"Miss Harris!" Pietro waved his arm excitedly. "Miss Harris! They're throwing paint again!"

"What did I tell you two about playing with paint?" She groaned. 

"He started it!" Evan spouted.

"Did not! I've been working on my painting," Pietro answered smugly. "See. Now how could I have gotten that much done if I was fooling around like you two?"

"That's very good Pietro," Miss Harris looked in wonder at the formerly blank canvas. "You two should be like Mr. Maximoff here and take this class more seriously."

"You are a total creep," Rogue said each word slowly.

"Both of you have detention tomorrow for fooling around in class," Miss Harris informed the two X-Men.

"But they…" Evan trailed. 

"No buts! In fact I think you two ought to be separated! Evan, to the front of the class and you over here," She escorted them away from Pietro and Lance. The rest of the class giggled. Lance and Pietro slapped each other a congratulatory high five when Miss Harris' back was turned.

"I told you art class was fun!" Pietro laughed.

Finally school ended. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I found today quite enjoyable," Pietro smiled as they walked out of the school. 

"I have to admit, I didn't think things would go so well after last night," Lance admitted. "But I think we had a bit of fun."

"I learned something new today!" Todd piped up. "Sparks don't work too well with slime. One of the new X-Freaks tried to set me on fire in class, but a little slime counteracted it."

"Yeah Toad good work," Lance sighed.

"Hey! I bonked Jean today!" Fred piped up. "That basketball went, boing, right on her head! Heh. Heh."

"Fine Freddy," Lance looked around, not really paying attention.

"Boing!" Fred laughed. "Boing! Right on her head."

"Hey did it make a sound?" Todd asked. "Like an echo or something?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Pietro laughed.

"Boing!" Fred laughed.

"Okay Freddy, we get it," Lance sighed.

"Hey, we got a few of the X-Geeks in trouble too!" Pietro gloated. "Oh yes, payback is so good!"

"Yeah, and for once we didn't get detention," Todd said as he hopped into Lance's jeep. "For us that's gotta be some kind of record."

"Guys, behind us," Pietro said. "Don't turn around. The X-Geeks."

"Just ignore them," Lance ordered as he got in. "They're not gonna do anything out in front of everybody. We're just gonna drive away for now. We'll take care of them later."

"Alvers!"

"Kurt no!"

Lance was surprised when Kurt grabbed him through the window. "Hands off Furball!" Lance snarled.

"We've got unfinished business, you and I," Kurt snarled.

"Fine, call my secretary and make an appointment!" Lance smirked. "We're kinda busy right now. We're gonna make us some roadkill pizza!" He started the jeep and prepared to drive away.

"Lance no!" Kitty's screams shook him. "Kurt let go!" 

Lance turned off the engine when he saw Kitty trying to pull Kurt away from the car. "Kurt let go before somebody gets hurt!" Kitty snapped.

"Yeah fuzz-ball. Namely you!" Lance told him shoving him off. "You're just lucky Kitty's here to save your little blue butt."

"Aw I wanted roadkill pizza," Todd grumbled.

"Lance, just back off okay!" Kitty said. "Come on Kurt let's just go. He's not worth it."

"Fine," Kurt glared. Kitty led him back to where Scott and some of the other X-Men were. Lance gave them a mock salute and drove off. The rest of the Brotherhood laughed all the way home.

"Aw man that was classic!" Todd said as they walked through the door.

"Yeah and you know what the best part was?" Lance asked. " Kitty likes me! Whoo Hoo!" He danced around. The rest of the group stared at him incredulously.

"WHAT?" Pietro shouted, his high voice filled with disbelief.

"Didn't you see? She pulled that blue furred freak away so I wouldn't get into trouble!" Lance smiled.

"Uh Lance, this might come as a shock to you," Pietro told him. "But I don't think you were the one she was trying to save."

"And the way she looked at me all through lunch," Lance ignored him. "There was love in her eyes!"

"Actually I got the impression that she was trying to convey a completely different emotion if you know what I mean?" Todd said.

"I knew the flowers would work! I knew it! She loves me!" Lance started to dance around with Todd. "La, de, de, la, da, da!"

"Hey man! Quit it!" Todd tried to get away. "Get him off me!"

Lance twirled Todd away from him. Todd landed on the couch. "I'm outta here!" Todd hopped away. "I'm gonna go see if I can find some sane people in this neighborhood!" 

"Flowers!" Lance shouted. "I need more flowers! And chocolate! And…and all kinds of stuff!"

Fred looked at Pietro. He made a circular motion with his finger next to his head and mouthed the word 'cuckoo'. Pietro nodded in agreement.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this," Pietro sighed as Lance ranted. "But I'm starting to miss Mystique."

"I gotta plan!" Lance shouted, lost in his own little world. "Tonight! I will put together the most unbelievable token of my love! It will be so great the school will be talking about it for years! Ha! Ha! Yes! Kitty you will be mine!" He raced upstairs. Pietro and Fred simply stood there and watched.

"I'm thinking of planning an intervention," Pietro said.

"I'll get the duct tape," Fred sighed. 


End file.
